


Ya Missed A Spot.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cleaning, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus went on a week long mission and Freed decided to clean the whole house, because he wanted Laxus to come home to a nice clean place... Except he missed a spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Missed A Spot.

Freed had been cleaning all day, mopping the floors, washing the walls and cabinets counter tops, there shared bedroom, the bathroom you name it he cleaned it.  
Freed sat down to rest after his cleaning expedition and looked around-It looks so good I hope Laxus will like~!- Freed thought smiling to himself, he missed Laxus, he had been on a week long mission alone and he was getting a little worried as well, but he said he'd be home today... He trusted Laxus to come back as always.  
As Freed was sat in thought he heard footsteps and than someone trying to unlock the door-He always fumbles with his keys *Sigh* How cute~-   
Freed got up and unlocked the door for said blonde giant, and he strode into there house and looked around, Freed closing the door behind him.

"Damn you did a nice job Freed"

Freed blushed at the compliment, he was lost in thought, but than he heard Laxus say something.

"W-What was that Laxus?"

"Ya missed a spot."

"W-Where?!"

Freed was sent into panic, he really wanted to make the house as clean as humanly possible! It was his job to maintain and clean cook do laundry etc.  
He walked into the kitchen where Laxus was at with a smug look on his face.

'Where did I miss something?"

Lets note that there is a large height difference between Laxus and Freed, Laxus being much taller than Freed... But Freed never minded it... Till now.

"You missed the top of the fridge, shorty."

"L-Laxus! I didn't see it so I couldn't clean it!"

"Exactly my point, you missed a spot, but I don't blame you for our height difference, its just cute to see you mad sometimes"

Laxus had a shit-eating grin on his face, Freed was flushed with anger staring at the taller man.

"Laxus that's unfair and you know it! H-Hey put me down!"

Laxus threw Freed over his shoulder and walked down the hall to where there shared bedroom was and dropped Freed on the bed, stripping himself of his jacket and sitting on the bed, pulling Freed into him cuddling the smol green haired man.

"I hate you sometimes..."

"Love you too, shorty."

Freed hit Laxus's chest and he roared with laughter, he would never forget this day...  
He truly did love his adorable Freed..  
Regardless of height difference.

~End~

I loved writing this so much idk I just feel like Laxus is easily like 3-4 Freed's when ya look at'em side by side.  
But I love little fluffs like this they warm my heart :3


End file.
